


Forgotten Coffee and Neglected Chinese Food

by ChiquitaDaveAfterHours (ChiquitaDave)



Series: Old People Fic [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, F/M, Spanish Kink, Vaginal Sex, two horny old people fuck on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiquitaDave/pseuds/ChiquitaDaveAfterHours
Summary: Norman is working late, and Caroline can see he's yet again stressed out. She decides to help him relieve some of that stress in a decidedly NSFW way.
Relationships: Mitsuko | Caroline/Senri | Norman
Series: Old People Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897564
Kudos: 3





	Forgotten Coffee and Neglected Chinese Food

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame Nell (gengarfamily) and Ali (regularcelebi) for this and you should too. This is maybe my second ever sex scene, so please excuse any awkwardness as I explore this part of my writing. This is explicit consent straight vanilla fic, so it's maaaaaaybe about as boring as you can get. (Except for the consent part, because that's not only hot but essential.)

Caroline hung her coat up on the rack and kicked off her shoes, entering the house and looking for Norman. She had taught late that night, so she hoped he was responsible enough to feed himself and clean up what mess he made. Upon entering the kitchen, she found it spotless and as she had left it before leaving for work. He must’ve ordered take out.  
She popped a coffee pod in the one-cup coffee maker on the counter and pulled out two mugs. He must’ve been in the gym. Norman usually noticed her coming in and usually greeted her at the door. She prepared the coffee (Norman was a flavored-creamer type of person, while she preferred it black) and headed for the back office of the gym, where she knew he would be working. Her suspicions were correct. Norman was working by lowlight, abandoned take out chinese food scattered across his desk. He typed on a laptop feverishly, not noticing her presence until she placed his coffee next to him, pulling him into an embrace. He looked up to her apologetically.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you pull up.”  
Caroline said nothing, only gathering up the remains of his meal and placing them in the refrigerator of the gym kitchenette. She returned, taking a seat across from him. He shut the screen of the laptop, rubbing his temples.  
“I’m really sorry.”  
“I’m not going to be mad at you over something this trivial,” she smiled, reaching across the desk and grabbing his hand. “You have nothing to apologize for.”  
“I try not to work this late. I’ve just been behind on gym paperwork and Wallace is up my ass about it and gave me a deadline, and my new secretary isn’t doing shit,” he rambled. Caroline got up and began to rub his shoulders, trying to work out the knots that had taken up residence there.  
“I miss you as my secretary. Although if you quit teaching to do that job again I’ll kick your ass,” he said.  
“I am much happier doing what I do now,” Caroline purred. “I love academia. Working with you was lovely, however.”  
“I can’t steal you away for a quickie anymore,” Norman sighed, his tone teasing. He kissed the hand on his shoulder, grabbing it and rubbing her thumb.  
“I do have an office you are always welcome to visit. I have to hold office hours for students,” Caroline said.  
“Ah, maybe we could try roleplaying then. ‘Doctor Mendoza, I really need to pass your course with an A. I’ll do anything,’” he imitated the voice of a nasally college student, earning a soft giggle from Caroline.  
“I’m surprised we never got caught in the gym. You’re not the most quiet,” Caroline replied. “Do you remember that time when May was little?”  
Norman groaned. “How can I not? ‘Mommy, what does ‘fuck’ mean?’” He imitated. Caroline laughed. “I think it was a good idea for you to invest in soundproofing.”  
“Is anyone here right now?” Caroline asked.  
“No, it’s just me.”  
“Ken went home?”  
“...yes?”  
Caroline spun him around in the chair and kneeled before him. Norman looked confused momentarily before the realization dawned on him.  
“No. I am way too busy. I have to get this done.”  
“You look like you’re collapsing under stress,” Caroline pointed out.  
“It’s not like I don’t want you-”  
“Then what’s the issue?” She replied, unbuttoning his pants. She looked up and gazed into his eyes, looking for any sign of non-consent. He tousled her hair, pulling it out of the tight bun at the base of her neck and leaving his hand there, rubbing his temples with his other. He avoided her gaze.  
“Am I going to have to kneel here all night? My knees are bad,” she teased, stroking the inside of his thighs. Norman chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. He let down the zipper of his pants and pulled them down to his knees, resting his head on his open palm.  
“Do your worst,” he said, playful resignation clouding his tone.  
“Oh, I absolutely plan on it,” she replied, pulling his cock out of his boxers. Norman let out a low hiss as she palmed at it, feeling it stiffen within her hands. She felt her face flush and a heat begin to settle in her belly as she stroked him, gingerly kissing the head of his cock. He was already hardening rapidly. A groan escaped him, and he gently tried to press her head down further. Caroline resisted, wanting to set the pace. She fully intended on teasing him to the limit, running her tongue along the length of his shaft and swirling it around his head. She started to suck him off, feeling him hypnotically start to play with her hair in a futile way to ground himself. She could taste a bit of his pre-cum already and resisted the urge to make a face.  
“...fffuck,” he whined, wiggling in his desk chair. Caroline took her free hand and grabbed a hold of his hip, trying to get him to hold still. Her efforts were in vain, however, as he thrust his hips upwards and came to an orgasm. His eyes grew wide and he turned bright red.  
Norman sheepishly handed her a wad of tissues, of which she spit into. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”  
“No big deal,” she shrugged, standing up and brushing off the front of her skirt. “That happened quicker than I expected.”  
“Please don’t comment on it.”  
“You never were a patient man, hmm?”  
“If you’re going to keep making fun of me for this I want a divorce,” he groaned. Caroline howled with laughter.  
“Do I need to find a lawyer that accepts calls at all hours of the night?”  
Norman grumbled something under his breath, tossing a clean balled up tissue in her direction. She laughed, pulling him into an embrace.  
“I hope you can get your work done with a clearer head,” she said, kissing his forehead.  
As she turned to leave, Norman grabbed her wrist. “I’m not done yet,” he purred, bending her over his desk.  
“Well, with as fast as you came, I wouldn’t be either,” Caroline snickered, grabbing his free hand and placing it on the swell of her ass. This was an unexpected but not unwanted reaction. She had assumed he would go back to work, slipping into bed around midnight and uttering profuse apologies. In recent years he had become more cognizant of how late he worked and setting aside time for the two of them to just exist together. It had been different when she was finishing her Ph.D, when the two of them went nearly the whole day without seeing one another. She much preferred him now as opposed to the man she married all those years ago. Still just as driven, as devoted to his job as ever, but the shift in priorities to a more balanced lifestyle had benefited everyone, including their children.  
Norman hiked up her skirt, hand snaking between her legs. “God, you’re already so wet,” he sighed, rough fingers finding their way to her clit. Caroline spread her legs further, bending onto the desk and feeling him tug off her underwear. With one hand working her clit at the front, he used his other to gently probe at her entrance, fingers curling inside of her. Caroline let out a languid moan. He was hitting exactly the right spot, causing her to shudder and buck against his fingers.  
He placed a kiss on the side of her neck, stopping to whisper into her ear. “¿Te gusta?”  
She nodded vigorously as he continued his slow assault on her clit. Norman must have been in a teasing mood as well. He knew how much speaking Spanish turned her on, and the maddeningly slow speed at which he was fingering her was doing nothing to bring her to a quick climax.  
“Can you please speed up?” She asked.  
“It’s payback,” he replied.  
“Please,” she whined.  
“I want to hear you beg for it,” he said.  
“Please fuck me,” Caroline breathed without a hint of hesitation.  
“Mmm, eres mi putita,” he hummed. “So impatient, are we?”  
“Who came first here?” She shot back, purposely ignoring his sulky grumbling in return.  
“Are you ready?” He whispered into her ear, much more tenderly, sending shivers down her spine. She nodded and felt him pose at her entrance, pushing in slowly and earning an involuntary gasp. She felt so full. Norman leaned over her back, whispering into her ear, persona momentarily lost. “Am I hurting you?”  
“God, not at all,” she replied as he began to thrust in and out. She grasped onto the edge as a way to ground herself, feeling the pressure build in a lovely way. He stayed at her neck, sucking on her collarbone as he rammed his hips into her. She was close, feeling the intoxicating pleasure of his fingers on her clit and his cock inside of her.  
He came before she did, but she wasn’t far behind. He pulled out of her with a pop and ground into her clit, making her entire world stop. She wasn’t sure exactly what had come out of her mouth as she jerked against his body. Some combinations of the words “fuck” and “Norman.” She felt hot and dizzy as he turned her around and pushed her onto the desk in a sitting position, pulling her into a tight embrace and burying his face into her neck.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” she breathed, still dazed from her orgasm moments before. Norman unzipped his jacket and slung it over her shoulders, reaching for the discarded tissue box and swiping it in between her legs. “That was nice.”  
“Yeah, thank you for ensuring I get no other work done tonight,” he teased.  
“Mmm. You needed some stress relief and a good night’s sleep,” she said, “I hope I was helpful in getting you to achieve that.” She hopped off the desk and grabbed his hand, leading him toward the house. He followed obediently, and Caroline knew that he knew she was dragging him to bed.  
“Was it okay that I called you a slut?”  
“It was hot. Do it again.”


End file.
